Saiyuki Ever After
by Fem Son Goku
Summary: Sanzo and Hakkai were both reincarnated... as girls. Lirin and Goku's decendent is causing trouble, and Gojyou's decendent is falling for the monkey girl, and they get all get thrown back in time. Two monkeys Twice the trouble!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya peoples ^.^ I missed y'all! Oh yeah, I used to be SupremeRulerJinOfTheWind and before that I was AnimeXGingerXBooks! Anywaaaayyys... my laptop killed itself. But my best friend (whom Akiko was based off of, also known on here as Fem Genjyo Sanzo) has helped me get this up- Arigoto San-chan!**

**Parings: KunXKaito (Fem!GokuXGojyou... kinda) LirinXGoku**

**Disclaimer: I AM Goku! Just with red hair. And brown eyes. And pale skin. And as a girl. And human. And someday I will own Saiyuki... I will BE Goku... you will see... YOU WILL ALL SEE!**

**Goku: Why am I paired up with Lirin!**

**Kougaji: You touched... my sister... like THAT!? DIE! *attacks Goku***

**Fem Son Goku: Enjoy ^.^**

**:::::::::Story begins:::::::::**

**"Akiko... I'm hungryyyy!" complained a young girl. She had hip-length fiery orange hair, with brown highlights, and golden eyes. She was wearing traditional Chinese MEN'S clothing that looked almost exactly like Goku's outfit at the end of Saiyuki Reload Burial 2. She was wearing a gold power limiter that looked exactly like Goku's around her neck. She was also SHORT. 4'4" to be exact. "Shut up bakasaru!" yelled a girl with bright golden hair and purple eyes. She was wearing white sweatpants and a black turtle neck tank top. She had on thin wire glasses and was trying to read a newspaper. She also looked very, very annoyed. "But I'm hungryyyy! I'm going to starve to death!" The blonde twitched. "No, you are a demon, and demons do not simply starve to death! And is that the only fudging Japanese phrase you know!?" The blonde yelled smacking the redhead with a paper fan. "Sheesh!" she thought, "I know she only moved here to Japan a year ago but I know she knows more Japanese than that!" Currently the redhead was staring with a look of despair on her face at the empty fridge in their apartment. "But Akiko..." "No buts!" Yelled the angered blonde. "Yes mam" said the saddened redhead. She sighed tossing a gold credit card at the sad girl. "Here. Knock yourself out. It's my aunt's money anyways." She said. The immediately happy young girl nodded and ran out the door without a word. "How did I meet her anyways...?" thought the purple eyed girl "Oh yeah..."**

***flashback to one year ago***

**"Damn it! My Chinese is way worse than I thought it was, I feel like an idiot." muttered a tall blonde girl, aged 24 years. She was in China studying at one of the Chinese temples, on her aunt's orders. She suddenly came to a stop, noticing a small girl huddled in between two boxes in an alley. She couldn't have been older than 14-15 years. "Hey kid, what are you doing there?" asked the purple eyed woman. "The girl looked up at him with a the most amazed look on her face. "Your hair... It's like the sun." What? "Well that's a dumb thing to say. What's your name kid?" The girl looked confused. "My name? Oh, it's Kun" she said smiling brightly. The women started to say something but stopped noticing a gold power limiter around the small girl's neck. There were very, very few demons left, and we're considered endangered. Normally, a demon parent would keep their children close and as far away from people as possible. But a little one, alone in a big city like this, was totally unheard of. "... Where are your parents?" asked the woman. "I don't really remember." said the girl once again looking sad. "I don't really remember much of anything from before this city." So she probably was an orphan. The blonde held out her hand. "Your coming with me." The confused girl held out her hand.**

***Flashback end***

**"And so now I have an adopted daughter... hah. Pet is more like it."**

**_-_-_With Kun_-_-_**

**"Food food food food" chanted the happy redhead as she loaded up the shopping cart with anything that looked even mildly appetizing, when spotted a familiar flash of crimson hair. "Kaito!" called out the girl. "Huh?" Questioned a young man of about 16. He was medium height, tall for his age, and had crimson red hair with 2 antennas coming off of it and red eyes, as a permanent mark of his hanyōu blood. He was wearing a brown jacket, white shirt, and jeans. "Oh hey, the monkey's here." The girl had an anime vain. "I'm not a monkey!" The crimson haired one laughed." Whatever you say bakasaru." "Pervy cockroach!" The girl went to hit him, and, seeing people staring he shoved a meat bun in her mouth. The redhead imediently stopped and happily chewed the meat bun. "Bakasaru. I have to carry those around with me just so I can stop you from making a scene." The girl pouted which though he would never admit it Kaito thought was kind of cute. "Well, well I see you two are causing a scene as always." Said a smiling girl with medium length dark brown hair pulled back in a loose braid and green eyes. She was wearing a dark green t-shirt and jeans, and a dark green head band. She, as always, had her small white seeing eye dog with her. She was only blind in her right eye, and even if she was blind in both her friends doubted she would truly need the dog. Being blind in that eye was more of an excuse than an actual reason. "Koemi!" yelled the redhead running up and hugging her only mother figure she remembers. Akiko was more of a father or a owner even to her. "Nice to see you too Kun-chan," said the ever smiling brunette. The redheaded girl suddenly bent down and scooped up the puppy. "Hakuryu! Good Hakuryu!" She cooed burying her face in his fur. "Kawaii!" Koemi sweat dropped a little and Kaito rolled his eyes.**

**::::::::::::Story ends::::::::::**

**Fuck you if you do not know who's Descendent is who's and/ or reincarnation.**

**Dictionary:**

**Akiko- Autumn child**

**Kaito- Water**

**Kun- Earth**

**Koemi- Smile**

**Kawaii- Cute**

**Fem Son Goku: Review please!**

**Kougaji: *Still chasing Goku* I will castrate you!**

**Fem Son Goku: *sweat drops* Ummm... Goku kinda needs his balls for this story to exist, so please leave them if you don't mind... Hey Sanzo? Why doncha ask for reviews? ^.^**

**Sanzo: Review or I will fucking shoot you**


	2. Chapter 2

OMG Chappie 2! Oh and to all who were concerned, thankfully, Kougaji has not yet succeeded in castrating Goku.

Lirin: Good!

Fem Son Goku: So how's Kougaji? One second thought, how did you even get him to stop?

Lirin: Oh, I showed him the picture I took of when all your souls got switched around and Hakkai was in Sanzo's body, and Sanzo was smiling! (A/N: Yes there is a chappie where this happens)

Fem Son Goku: Haha! Poor guy will have nightmares for YEARS! How about a disclaimer Lirin-chan?

Lirin: Can I have a meat bun if I do?

Fem Son Goku: As many meat buns as my mom's debit card can buy!

Lirin: Yay! *takes card* Fem Son Goku doesn't own Saiyuki

Fem Son Goku: If I did, Goku would be a girl, and so would Hakkai ^.^ And Yaone and Dr. Ni would be dead and all the voice actors in Saiyuki Reload would be fired and replaced with the originals ^.^

$$$$$STORY START$$$$$

"Hey Aki!" yelled the energetic redhead as she ran into her adoptive "fathers" apartment, "You'll never guess who I saw at the store today!" Akiko sighed she sensed a long overly detailed exaggerated rambling story about to flow like Niagara from the little girls mouth.

((((WITH THE SANZO PARTY)))))

"I'm to hungry to fight these guys!" complained a young boy with short brown hair and gold eyes. "Shut up and pay attention bakasaru!" growled out a tall man with layered blonde hair and a man with crimson red hair and eyes. They were finally down to the last demon. He was of medium height, with small narrow black eyes and long black hair pulled back into a pony tail. "You've killed my son! Everyone with blood ties to you from exactly 500 years from now will suffer an awful fate... in this time!" He screeched as Sanzo shot a bullet through his heart. "What the hell was that about?" asked Gojyo, when he notice a small piece of metal left behind in the grass at the spot that the demon had been. "What's that?" He asked. Goku came up to it, "Maybe it's food..." The young boy said. "No, it is not in anyway edible you bakasaru!" yelled a certain blonde monk as he slapped Goku with the torture device, deadliest weapon in all 4 corners of hell- The paper fan of doom! "Hey, why did y-" he was cut off as the piece of metal "exploded" into what almost looked like a giant computer. The screen of the "computer" began to flash, and upon doing so pointed a small laser at Hakkai's heart. "What the hell!?" yelled Sanzo, as he shot at the the "computer" only to have his bullet dissolve. "Move out of the way Hakkai!" said Gojyo. "I'm afraid I've already tried that. It appears however to be following me." He said with his never fading smile. Then the laser disappeared. The "computer" began to flash words on the screen, and they read:

Cho Hakkai

Blood relations 500yrs: Reincarnation

Reincarnation: Hatake, Koemi

Then the screen went blank again and the laser shot out and pointed at Sanzo. This is what the screen read for him:

Genjo Sanzo

Blood relations 500yrs: Reincarnation

Reincarnation: Haruno, Akiko

"I think it's searching for any form of us in 500 years." said Hakkai. "I already figured that out," said Sanzo, "Though I don't know about the two idiots over there." The laser went to Gojyo. "You are all going to have a reincarnation then, and I plan on it being that way for me too." This is what the screen flashed

Gojyo

Blood relations 500yrs: Descendant

Descendent: Nura, Kaito

From: Gojyo & Mizuko

"Haha! reincarnations for all of us my ass!" laughed Goku. "Damn it!" cursed Gojyo, as Goku rolled around on the grass laughing at him. When all of the sudden the laser pointed at him. The screen read:

Son Goku

Blood relations 500yrs: Descendent

Descendent: Kun

From: Son Goku & Lirin

Now Gojyo was laughing. "The monkey and the girl monkey huh?" and continued to laugh, until the screen flashed again. The screen now read:

Now retrieving blood relations

_  
With Kun, Akiko, Kaito, and Koemi

The young blonde woman was getting anime vains. "You BROUGHT THEM BACK with you!?" she yelled hitting her adoptive daughter only the head with her paper fan. Just before the fan hit the girls head however, the little demon disappeared. "What the hell!?" screamed Akiko, Before she herself disappeared. "What happening?" asked Kaito. "I don't-" started Koemi for once the smile not being etched into her face, but was it cut off by disappearing as well. Then Gojyo and the Koemi's "seeing eye dog" followed in what the other did, and disappeared.

"-"-"-"-With the Sanzo party-"-"-"-"

"What does it mean 'retrieving blood descendants' ?" Asked Goku. His question was pretty much answered however by what happened next. First a small girl, with flame colored hair, tan skin, and golden eyes poofed into the clearing. She was wearing a version of Goku's a outfit at the end of Saiyuki Reload Burial 2 but with no turtle neck collar, and with blue instead of green. She had a gold power limiter like Goku's, but she wore hers around her neck. "Who the hell are you people?" asked the little girl. "We could ask you the same." said Sanzo. "Oh, I'm-" she was interrupted as a tall women with layered blonde hair and purple eyes poofed in as well. She was probably in her mid-twenties. She was wearing white sweat pants and a black turtle neck tank top. there was a white gun holster with a silver revolver in it on her side. "What the fuck..." asked the blonde. "I think it meant what it said. It's bringing the people on the screen back to our time. Our blood relations." Another young women in her early 20's poofed in. She had long dark brown hair in a loose braid and green eyes. She was wearing a dark green v-neck t-shirt and jeans. She wore 3 silver earrings. A small white dog, probably a puppy, had poofed in with her and was curled up in the girl's lap. She had an odd smile that looked just like Hakkai's on her face. "Well this is an odd predicament we are in isn't it?" Hakkai smiled back at her. "It seems that way yes" ^.^ "So... they're all girls..." And finally a young man with long crimson red hair and eyes poofed into the clearing. He was wearing a brown jacket, a white shirt, and jeans. After looking around a bit he spotted Kun and ran over to her. "Are you okay!?" he questioned. The redhead blinked in suprise. "...yeah...that's not something you would normally ask..." After staring at little crush (A/N: Kun is 15 and Kaito is 16) blankly for another second or two he realized he was right in her face and backed off. And he had accidently shown that he cared for her at least a little too! "No Gojyo it appears yours is a boy. And with a little bit of a crush on Goku's." Sanzo stepped forward to confront the other group. "If Hakkai's theory is right, and I think it is, some of you are our reincarnations, and some of you are our descendants. You were cursed to be sent back to our time by a demon we fought? Any questions?" He said bluntly. Kun blinked at him before raising he hand almost like a student in class. "What." said Sanzo as more of a statement than a question. "If that's true then who belongs to who?" "I think the "computer" might know." said Hakkai. The computer screen flashed. On the screen side by side it showed (pictures of):

Goku by Kun

Hakkai by Koemi

Gojyo by Kaito

Sanzo by Akiko

Hakkai pointed to Akiko and Koemi. "What are your names?" Koemi smiled. "My name is Koemi!" and Akiko glared at the man. "Akiko." Hakkai nodded. "You two are reincarnations. Koemi is mine, and Akiko is Sanzo's" he turned and pointed at Kaito and Kun. "You two are the descendants of Gojyo and Goku over there." Kun was siting criss crossed on the ground with a thoughtful look on her face. "Where have I heard those names before... Oh yeah!" The sudden exclamation from her muttering caused the group to stare at her. "Now I know where I've heard those names! Back when I lived in China, There was a book store owner that would let me borrow his books! He had one book called 'Journey to the West' about a priest who makes friends with a monkey god, pig demon, and river demon, and goes on a journey to west for a reason I forgot. It takes place in the 16th century." Kaito laughed. "So the monkey has some brains after all!" And he, like many times before wished he could hug the girl. "I'm not a saru!" she yelled. "What do you mean 'when you used to live in China'?" asked Hakkai. "Yeah, how are the rest of them speaking Chinese if you guys don't live in China?" Kun flashed one of her smiles. "That's an easy one! Akiko already knew how to speak a little Chinese when she found me in an alley while she was visiting China, and Kaito had learned Chinese for fun, and Koemi taught me how to speak Japanese when Akiko adopted me and took me home her to Japan and ended up picking up Chinese from me too!" Gojyo laughed. "Hey Sanzo, you were reincarnated as a mother hen!" A now angered Sanzo and Akiko both had their revolver pointed at his head in 2 seconds flat. "Not. Another. Word."

$$$$$STORY ENDS$$$$$$

Fem Son Goku: Reviews~?

Lirin: Am I in the next chapter?

Fem Son Goku: Either the next or the one after the next.

Lirin: Yay! Review so me and Kou-kun, and Jin, And Yaone can be there! And I can see baldie and monkey!

Goku: I'm not a monkey!

Kun: Hi grandparents!

Lirin: Hey Kun! *hugs*

Fem Son Goku: Reviews! And follow, and favorite as well if you don't mind...

P.S. Does anyone favor a particular pairing in here? I might add one or two though KaitoXKun is the main pairing of this story. Or some fluff between any characters?


	3. Chapter 3

Yaaaay~! Chappie 3! This is the fastest I've ever updated a story ^.^

Gojyo: 2 monkeys, and 2 Sanzos... great.

Fem Son Goku: Hey, your however many greats grandson happens to like one of those monkeys VERY much.

Gojyo: Because you are a strange monkey author -.-

Fem Son Goku: Authorness! And a Gojyo fan ^.^ And a Goku fan. But not a yaoi fan, and didn't feel like gender bending Goku. To much work. Lirin?

Lirin: Fem Son Goku doesn't own Saiyuki! If she did, Goku would be a girl, and she and Gojyo would have 9 kids!

Goku: O.O

Gojyo: O.O

Hakkai: *laughs nervously* Well someone has been busy...

\\\\\\\\Story Begins/

Kaito and Kun were both squeezed into the back seat of the van, causing the crimson haired boy to blush a little being stuck between the door and Kun. Akiko and Koemi were both sitting on the back of the jeep with only the faith that they wouldn't hit any sharp turns letting them stay on. The puppy, named Shiro, was sleeping in Kun's lap. "... I'm hungry." complained Goku & Kun at the same time. Kun turned to Kaito. "Hey you keep meat buns with you to shut me up right? Can I have one? Pleeeaaassseee!" Kaito stared at his crush with her sad puppy face on at 100% "Bakasaru. I used the last one ate the store earlier..." Earlier when? Today? Or even earlier at all? "The girl pouted and put her face in his arm. "But I'm hungry..." she complained not noticing the crimson haired boy's blush. She sighed and finally sat back up. "Oh yeah!" she suddenly exclaimed reaching into her pocket and pulling out her iPod. "I can listen to this until we get to a town!" and she quickly turned it on a swiped through the songs a little before finding the one she was looking for. After plugging headphones into it she leaned her head over onto Kaito's shoulder oblivious to the fact Gojyo and Goku had been arguing since the first "I'm hungry" and Akiko and Sanzo were yelling at the two. Until she fell asleep, and eventually Kaito as well, their heads resting on each others shoulders.

_

"Wake up! Saru & Cockroach the second!" yelled Sanzo firing a bullet that missed Kaito's head by about a inch, causing the boy to wake up. "What the hell was that for!?" asked Kaito. "For being all lovey dovetail with your food loving monkey girl when we just got into town. Get out." Kaito growled. "We weren't being lovey dovey or whatever! And no one called Kun a saru but me!" Sanzo glared at the boy. "Whatever. Just get then girl awake." Kaito, trying as hard as possible to shed his bad mood turned to Kun. "Hey bakasaru! Food time!" he said in as happy a voice as he could manage with his anger at the monk. The golden eyed girl blinked. "Kaito?... FOOD!" she screamed racing into the hotel leaving Kaito and Sanzo to trail after her.

_

It was official. That girl was a mini Goku. She shoveled in just as much food as him, if not more. "How the hell do you stay so skinny?" asked Akiko. "You're like a fudging bottomless pit." Koemi laughed. "Maybe all the fat goes to her breasts!" she joked. The redhead made a pout face upon hearing the lay remark, which was imediently changed to anger as Goku tried to sneak a piece of sushi off her plate. "Hey! That's mine!" she yelled punching him and started to wrestle with him over the sushi. Sighing, Akiko went and peeled off Kun, while Sanzo dragged off Goku. Yep... Kun was truly her ancestors grandchild.

(((((((((((Story ends)))))))))))))

Well then. That chapter was short. But it did have fluff! I think. If you want to know, ask Sheshomaru, aka, King of the fluffy. Inuyasha fans will understand. I'll put Kougaji's team in the next chappie, promise!

Kaito: ... Sanzo... BASTARD WHY DID YOU INTERUPT MY MOMENT WITH KUN!

Sanzo: Cuz your a fucking idiot.

Fem Son Goku: Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chappie 4~! *blasts off confetti canon*

Lirin: I'm in the chapter right? :D

Fem Son Goku: You sure are! And so is Kougaji, and Yaone, and Jin! But I don't like Yaone ^.^ However, I will be nice, and my bash her. Probably.

Lirin: *tries to grab papers for chapter 4 from Fem Son Goku* I wanna see!

Fem Son Goku: You must wait like the rest of us.

Lirin: *grabs popcorn* Let's start the story!

Fem Son Goku: I can't eat popcorn T.T I got braces on yesterday T.T Wait a minute... I am in author land right now... *poofs off braces but still has perfectly straights teeth* Now I shall eat the popcorn! *strikes hero pose*

Lirin: *sweatdrops*

:::::::::Story Begins::::::::::

"What do you mean I have to room with Kaito!?" exclaimed Kun. "The pervey water sprite will try to do bad things to me!" Akiko glared at the girl. "Why do you know what those things are in first place!?" The girl ran and hid behind Koemi. "I'm sorry! There was this really gross werewolf book I got on my kindle and-" Akiko sighed. "Whatever. Anyways I'm rooming with Koemi, Goku with Gojyo, and Sanzo with Hakkai. ALRIGHT?" The small girl, and youngest of the group hung her head in sadness. "Yes sir." Kaito rolled his eyes. "Come on bakasaru. You're fine." All the sudden they heard a loud crash. They ran out to see a tall man with long dark red hair, a short girl with fiery orange hair like Kun's, a purple haired girl, and a man with short black hair. Kaito stepped out in front of Kun and his hand trailed I his pocket where he kept his pocket knife. "Who the hell are you people?" the red haired man asked the group of people remarkably same looking to the Sanzo party. Hakkai said, with his forever smile on his face, "One of your demons had them sent back from the future. This one- he gestured to Koemi- "is my reincarnation, Koemi." He moved on to point to Akiko. "This is Sanzo's reincarnation Akiko." He came up and pointed to to Kaito. "This is Gojyo's descendent Kaito, who is very protective of Lirin and Goku's little descendent Kun whom he is hiding behind him." He said all of this as if talking about the weather. At the end of his last statement the small flaming haired girl jumped up and onto Kaito's shoulders. "I'm not little!" She yelled oblivious to how her being where she was was causing Kaito's face to turn red. "Lirin... and Goku's..." questioned Kougaji turning dangerously quiet. "Uh oh." said Hakkai. "Maybe I should have left out the 'and Lirin' part..." Kaito stared at him like he was an idiot. "Ya think?" He managed to get out before Kougaji screamed, "DAMN MONKEY VIOLATED MY LITTLE SISTER! GET YOUR MONKEY ASS DOWN HERE NOW AND LETS FINISH THE FIGHT THIS TIME! TO THE FUCKING DEATH!" Causing Kun to stare at her wide eyed. "Many many greats uncle has issues." said the girl as Kaito lifted her off his shoulders so that he could fight if need be. Jin walked up to him. "So you're little brother's grandchild or whatever huh? You look like him at least." Kun popped up between them. "But Kaito-kun is way better ne?" she said smiling. "Whatever you say kid. Do you know where your boyfriends daddy is anyways kid?" she pouted. "One- Kaito is not my boyfriend. Two-I'm not not a kid. And three as an answer to your question- He's out trying to get himself a date." Jin rolled his eyes. "Dumbass little brother. Later kid." He walked off in search of his brother. Kougaji was currently trying to 'kill and castrate' Goku, and Yaone was fighting Hakkai, while Lirin and Sanzo argued about who knows what. Feeling left out young girl sat on the floor and pouted before yelling at the top of he lungs, "I WANNA FIGHT SOMEONE TOO!" causing all the fighters to stop and stare at her, and Akiko to faceplam at her 'daughter's' loudness. "Bakasaru!" she yelled walking up to the girl and smacking her in the head with a paper fan. Causing Lirin to be a little angry. "Hey baldie 2! Why did ya hit my granddaughter!" with a mix of angry and pouty face. "Cuz I adopted her and therefore I have more claim to hit her than any of you idiots." said Akiko. "Me, Goku, and Kougaji are ACTUALLY related to her though!" Akiko rolled her eyes. "Yeah? Well where, then, were you when she was starving and cold living in an alley? Your family also abandoned her." she stated coldly. "Hey..." said Kun weakly. "I don't remember much, from before I was 12, but I'm sure I wasn't abandoned." the young girl sprinted out of the building tears welling up in her eyes. Because in her mind she the question had always buzzed "or was I?" As she ran away she could hear Kougaji screaming something about making his sister and niece sad, and then more about castrating Goku, when she heard a branch crack. She turned around to see 3 demons. The middle one whistled. "Pretty little girl..." he said walking forward. "To bad you're human." The man to the right them looked at her before staring up at their leader. "Hey boss! She's wearing a power limiter!" The guy looked surprised. "So we do have ourselves a pretty little demon here... How about we get off that limiter?" he asked now right in her face. "No way!" The girls yelled kicking him in the place where the sun don't shine. "This is all I have left of before I lost my memory!" The demon growled and stood up. "Why you..." held up a small gun and shot a bullet aimed for her neck the happened to hit her power limiter. At first things seemed okay. Then a small crack appeared. The crack grew around it until the limiter shattered to dust. "No!" screamed the girl, before falling shrieking on the ground, causing the guys to turn around to run away. The girl however rose before they could make it. Her normally flame colored hair was now a dark orange, and her big eyes were now small and narrow. She then ripped their throats out with pleasure.

-Story Ends-

I know, I know- short. But this seemed like a good place to end it. Don't worry I'll get chappie 5 up soon!

Kougaji: *still trying to kill Goku*

Fem Son Goku: Well then... I'm glad I don't have a older brother. Hakkai, I've not talked to you yet. Would you and Koemi do the honors?

Koemi & Hakkai: Certainly. Reviews would be ever so appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~! And, I got a review not from my buddy! Sooo... reply time~!

NeonPink2011: YOU SHAIL SEE! And I love your idea XD Now that you WILL see! Probably not this chapter though after what happened to Kun T.T

Kougaji was glaring at Akiko as well now. "What did I say!?" Akiko snapped at him. "You forget we are demons. Kun could easily directly be Lirin and Goku's child instead of great grandchild or whatever. For all we know you just told us how she abandons her own kid. Or looses, or dies and leaves her alone." He paused a minute to let the words sink in. "Damn it." the blonde woman said get up and starting to walk away before suddenly feeling a great wave of demon energy. "Damn it! Her limiter broke!" yelled Akiko running out trailed by everyone else.

_

When they came upon the clearing they saw Kun in her true form, surrounded by the bodies of 3 teenage demons. Akiko ran up and jumped at Kun chanting sutras and placing her hands around Kun's neck not letting no matter how much the girl struggled until her power limiter had been replaced. The girl was passed out in the grass. Kaito was the first to run forward picking up the sleeping girls body bridal style and holding close him as if someone would take her away. Lirin popped up. "She OK?" asked the girl with slight concern. Kaito didn't answer and just pulled the girl closer than he was holding her already- if that's even possible. Yaone walked out of the group to examine the girl. "She's just tired." the purple haired woman decided after looking her over for a minute or two. Upon this statement Kaito's grip seemed to loosen a little as he stood up and walked towards the building not saying a word. "We'll be leaving for now." said Kougaji walking away as the rest of his team followed him. As the atmosphere relaxed, Koemi told the rest of the group whom was sharing a room with whom. "What? I don't wanna be on the same planet as the monkey much less room! How about you room with me beautiful? It would be a lot of fun..." started Gojyo before being hit on the head with the paper fan of doom by Sanzo as Koemi laughed nervously.

The next morning Kun was wedged between the door of the jeep with Kaito on the other side of her. He had been acting like a guard dog or something all night, and a little even now. Kun was currently arguing with Akiko. "I'm sorry! I don't even remember it!" too a bandaged and angry Akiko who had in that one night went through 3 boxes of smokes. "Well sorry doesn't fix it now does it!" snapped the blonde. Hakkai and Koemi mentally sighed. This would be a long trip...

{{{{{With Kougaji}}}}}}

"You let the scripture get away yet again!" seethed a blue haired woman. "I apologize, mother." said Kougaji. "Unless you get that scripture we can never revive Gyumaoh, and you will never see your true mother again!" As Kougaji turned to leave she asked , "And when were you planning on telling me about my granddaughters appearance, well?" Kougaji froze. Jow did the bitch know about that? "I want her brought to me as well. She is my granddaughter after all." Kougaji frowned. He didn't like this. But if it was for his mother... "Yes, mother." he said before finally exiting the room.

(((((((((Story Ends))))))))))

Fem Son Goku: Ta da~!

Lirin: So he is actually my daughter?

Fem Son Goku: YOU WILL FUCKING SEE! P.S. I will hold my story ransom until someone beside FemGenjyo Sanzo reviews. *sits expectantly*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapie 6~! Kun & Kaito are cute together ne?

NeonPink2011: Yay! Sister! *hugs Neon crying Mighto Gai's tears of youthful joy* Sanzo-chan! Get Neon-chan a meat bun! And get me one too pwwweeeaaaasssseee!(P.S. Is that a couple you want to see? I might do that one :3 )

FemGenjyo Sanzo: *sighs an give Neon and Fem Goku a meat bun*

Fem Son Goku: *happily munching meat bun*

Lirin: Don't you need to say something?

Fem Son Goku: *spittig crumbs everywhere while speaking* Oh yeah! Story time! *presses play button on remote control*

::::::::Story Begins:::::::::

"Damn it! Why the yell does she want my niece!?" thought Kougaji. "I don't understand that bitch!" As he walked down the hallway leading to the place where they keep the dragons, he had the 'luck' to run into Lirin. "Where are you going?" she asked smiling. "None of your business. Just stay here at the castle." "But whyyy?" she whined. "Just stay!" he snapped at her. Yaone upon witnessing the scene, gave Kougaji a look of concern before smiling at Lirin. "Let's go get you something to eat, k?" she asked. Lirin smiled and nodded, and went to follow Yaone. "Damn that bitch for making me do this!" he thought before continuing on to the stables.

_

"I'm hungryyy..." whined Kun and Goku in unison earning Goku a punch from Gojyo. Kun was just surprised that Kaito didn't do the same, her being to oblivious to notice how if anyone so much as looked at her in a way he didn't like he would glare like he was going to murder them. "You 'k Kaito?" she asked him. When he didn't respond she just yelled louder. "PERVY WATER SPRITE!" "WHAT DID YOU SCREAM IN MY EAR FOR BAKASARU!" he yelled snapping out of his guard dog trance. "Yay! Kaito's okay!" she yelled hugging him. "Y-yeah!" he stammered blushing. "Get a room you two." said Sanzo. "Before I blow your heads off." Kun stopped hugging the boy and stared blankly at her lap for a minute, before saying- "I'm still hungry!" Kaito sighed and pointed to the box under his feet (which was full of meat buns from the last restraunt). "Have some of those." In a matter of seconds the small girl and her "grandfather" had eaten everything there. "What the fuck chibi saru!? You ate everything there!" Gojyo yelled at the girl. "What do you have to say for yourself saru!" yelled Kaito. "We're hungry too!" Kun laughed nervously. "Ummm... let the Hunger Games begin and may the odds be ever in your favor?" Kaito face palmed at the girls quote from the American book. "Wha-" Gojyo started to say-probably something along the lines of 'what the hell was that about, but we'll never know now will we?- before being interrupted by the sight of Kougaji and Jin in front of the jeep. "Didn't we do this just yesterday?" said the monk with vein marks looking very annoyed. "Yes." replied Kougaji bluntly. "But for once I'm not here for the maten scripture." "Then what the hell are you here for!?" asked the pissed of monk and his dear old girly version in unison. "As much as I hate to say, I'm here for Kun." he said. "What!?" yelled Kaito pulling Kun behind him. "She's staying right here!" The girl in question jumped up on Kaito's back so that she was riding him piggy back. "Yeah! I'm staying right here with Kaito!" Kougaji. "I see. Then we aren't doing this the easy way are we?"

::::::::::With :::::::::::

"She truly is a... fascinating creature. " said . "The blood of Goku, he born from rock, the monkey deity, as well as Goumou's... And yours, of course." "Yes, and she would make up for at least three of the scriptures!" said the blue haired women. "My lady... if I may ask... what will you do with her after this?" he asked through his pink bunny. "That's for Kougaji and Lirin to decide. She's really their pet after all. I'm just... borrowing... her." "As you wish, my lady."

:::::::::::With the Sanzo party::::::::::

He ran for Kaito and Kun, and punched Kaito in the gut, causing him to cough up blood, while Jin worked to keep the rest away from him, and grabbed Kun, running back towards the dragon. "Goodbye Sanzo party." he said as Jin got on the pretty dragon with him and they flew off into the sunset. Or that's what would have happened if their plan actually worked. What actually happened:

NEXT CHAPTER SUCKERS!

{{{{{{{{End Story}}}}}}}}

Le me: *troll face* U mad bro!?

Fem Son Goku's boyfriend: You've been on the memebase waaaay to much.

Fem Son Goku: Bastard! You can never have to much memebase! Or funsubstance!

Le boyfriend: *sighs and drags Fem Son Goku away from computer*

Lirin: Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Fem Son Goku: Chappie... what chapter is this again? Oh well, this chapter! Fight scenes... T.T *cries anime tears and hugs and sons on boyfriend whom I shail refer to as pervy water sprite the 3rd*

Pervy water sprite the 3rd: *sighs and blushes a little* there there

Lirin: Let the story... BEGIN!

(((((((((((Story starts)))))))))))))

Kougaji ran at Kaito fully meaning to kill him and take away Kun, and do exactly what I described in the last paragraph of the last chapter, however, a millisecond before his fist could reach Kaito, Kun jammed the end of her own Nyoi-Bo into his face. "What the hell!?" screamed Kaito trying to find his attacker. "Stay away from Kaito!" our favorite golden eyed girl yelled once again jabbing her staff at Kougaji, this time dodged by about a foot. "Where the hell did you get that!?" he asked recognizing it as Goku's. His question, however, was answered by Goku running up and getting into a wrestling match with Kun. "Give that back! It's mine!" yelled the boy. "No way! I took it from you and if I can get it away from you that means I can keep it!" Kaito and Kougaji sweat dropped. Sanzo then proceeded to drag Goku out of the dust cloud and smack him with the fan. "Just let her have it already bakasaru!" When the dust finally disappeared Kun was sitting Indian style on the ground hugging the staff sticking her tongue out at Goku. "Hah!" Akiko ran up and smacked her on the head with her own paper fan as Goku started to cough from inhaling dust for the past minute or so. "Chibisaru! Why the hell didn't you come out earlier!?" The small girl laughed nervously. "I was going to... but... I got a little lost..." Kaito facepalmed while Gojyo stared at her in disbelief. "You got LOST... in a DUSTCLOUD." he turned his head to Goku. "She's definitely yours." he said. He went over and whispered to Kaito. "Why do you like her so much? She's a total bakasaru the second." Kaito blushed before stammering. "I-I don't like her!" The situation was finally pulled back together by Hakkai. "I apologize for interrupting you personal arguments but I do believe we still have a problem on our hands don't we?" He said nodding towards Jin and Kougaji who both had a look on their face that said 'what the hell is up with these people?'. "Oh yeah! I forgot about them!" yelled Kun causing all of them to fall over amine style, except for Sanzo and Akiko who are both much to preisty and emotionless for that. Instead they both simultaneously hit her on the head with the paper fans of doom. "I swear someday I'll hide both of their fans..." mumbled Kun under her breath before standing up and shifting into a fighting pose. Just before any of them could strike however a small dragon came through and dropped a piece of paper into Kougaji's hands. After scanning over it he growled and ripped it up. "I'm afraid we have to go. Good bye." he said him and Jin getting onto their dragons. Kun sweat dropped. "Dafuq just happened?" she asked. Kaito shrugged. "For once, that's a good question Chibisaru..." "Kaito?" asked the redhead. "Yeah?" the small girl's stomach growled. "I'm hungryyy!" The crimson haired teen face palmed.

$$$$$$$$Story ends$$$$$$$$

Fem Son Goku: I do believe my chapters are slowly deteriorating in length... Anyways I have a little contests. I'll right any GENDERBENDER story for the person who comes up with the best idea of what song Kun was listening to earlier when she fell asleep on Kaito.

Pervy water sprite the 3rd: *laughs*

Fem Son Goku: Pervert! *hits Pervy water sprite the 3rd with random power pole* Review please! Or follow! Or favorite! Or all of the above! :3


End file.
